Lapis Lazuli
|-|Lapis Lazuli= |-|Malachite= Summary Lapis Lazuli is a home world gem and served as an antagonist for a short while before becoming good friends with Steven and becoming one of the protagonist. Lapis acts very distant due to being left alone for over a thousand years inside of the Gem Mirror. She currently lives in Steven's barn with Peridot. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-C, likely higher | At least High 6-C, likely Low 6-B Name: 'Lapis Lazuli '''Origin: 'Steven Universe '''Gender: '''Genderless, referred to as a Female '''Age: Over thousands of years old Classification: 'Gem, Crystal Gem 'Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Likely High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 & 3), Shapeshifting, Fusion, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Water Manipulation, Flight (Can create aquatic wings), Clone Creation, Weather Manipulation, Telekinesis 'Attack Potency: At Least Large Island Level '(Far superior to the Crystal Gems, the Crystal Gems couldn't even defeat her water clones without Steven's help.), '''likely higher '(All of this was done with her gem cracked) | At least 'Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level '(Should be far superior to Lapis and Jasper as Malachite is both of their powers combined) '''Speed: Subsonic+ (Could move as fast a plane. Superior to Steven in speed), Relativistic+ reaction speed ''' (Superior to Peal who can dodge asteroids at close range) | '''Subsonic+ (Should be superior to Lapis), Relativistic+ reaction speed Lifting Strength: Likely Class T(Lifted beach city's ocean), possibly higher | Class T, likely higher Striking Strength: Large Island, likely higher (Her water clones were capable of fighting off the Crystal Gems, meaning she's likely far more powerful herself) | At least Large Island, likely Small Country (Caused Alexandrite to almost defuse) Durability: Likely Large Island Level '''(Can likely tank hits from the Crystal Gems, even after the explosion of the Gem Warship, she only had regular scratches) | '''At least Large Island Level, likely Small Country Level Stamina: Limitless Range: At least Large Island | Country Standard Equipment: 'Nothing notable 'Intelligence: Above Average '''(When she was a Gem Mirror she recorded countless years of the Gem's History and remembers it all) '''Weaknesses: '''If any Gem takes too much damage they'll revert back to their gem form where they are powerless and can be cracked. Lapis herself is fragile emotionally, and has a hard time trusting others usually treating other gems as immediate enemies. | Should have the same weaknesses as before with Jasper's weakness of being reckless and self-loathing being tacked on '''Key: Base | Malachite Note: '''It should be noted no SU character can ever surpass the speed of light, as stated by Pearl '''Note 2: The "Planetary Water" feat is very questionable as there's a lot of contradictions. One of the main ones being that Lapis creating a pillar all the way up to "space", makes no sense as Steven was still breathing, proving that she was still within the Earth's atmosphere. It has been shown that Steven can't breathe in space also. Secondly, for the "High 6-A tier" to work, her fusion with Jasper should of made them unstoppable for the Alexandrite to beat, yet Alexandrite still did give them a somewhat good fight, albeit with some help from the watermeleon Stevens. Third, Lapis was not only harmed by the Gem ship explosion, which Jasper took little damage too. Jasper was also capable of restraining Lapis, and the water was in fact right next to them. There could be an argument of simple PIS, however, Lapis is far weaker then she should be in a lot of these scenes. Therefore leaving her at High 6-C. Category:Tier 6 Category:Steven Universe Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Alien Category:Characters Category:Water Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Telekinesis Users